


Maybe We're A Mess

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [94]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Painting, Romance, Teasing, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian has a huge crush for Mickey who is Mandy's brother, but he never said anything to anyone and when through Mandy he learns that Mickey needs help to paint his apartment, he offers volunteer in the hope of kiss him or squeeze his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe We're A Mess

“Mickey, are you sure about this color?” Ian asked thoughtfully as he held the large paint-can in his hands, pouring the thick, bright red liquid into the ribbed tray, frowning just a little bit as it looked a fuck of a lot more intense now than it had on the swatch.

 

“Yeah, man. I want to try something new, it’ll be fine” Mickey spoke from the other side of the smaller sized living room as he bit off a large section of the tape, placing it against the edge of the brown, thick paper, making sure that it was secured and would protect the entire hardwood flooring until they were finished painting the walls in here. Ian shrugged a little bit to himself, carefully stopping the pouring motion and lifting the large can up again, trying to spill as little out onto the brown rough surface as possible, despite the fact that it didn’t matter.

 

The truth was that when Mandy had first mentioned that her brother needed somebody to help him paint his apartment, Ian had jumped on the opportunity embarrassingly quickly. He was pretty sure that his best friend wasn’t completely blind to the fact that he was into Mickey - really, really into him. She just didn’t really acknowledge that fact, and Ian appreciated it more than she would ever know. Mickey was more than Ian’s best friend’s brother, though. In the past year or so, Ian and Mickey had actually become quite good friends. Not to the point where they told each other everything, or hung out on a daily basis, but they were good enough buddies that it wasn’t strange that Ian would offer to help Mickey paint his apartment.

 

So here they were; in Mickey’s apartment alone together, getting ready to do just that. And alright - maybe Ian’s throat went a little bit dry at how fucking round and perfect Mickey’s ass looked in those grey sweatpants was bent over, putting the last pieces of tape down. Ian, however had decided to put his feelings aside - at least for today. He had made so many mistakes with guys in the past, the last thing he wanted to do was let Mickey onto the fact that he had this massive crush on him. Ian would much rather have Mickey as a platonic friend than lose him forever.

 

“Alright, man. I’m done. We ready?” Mickey asked, straightening back up again, turning around and looking at Ian - who was thankfully quick enough to take his eyes off of his friend’s ass before he realized that he had been checking him out.

 

“Yeah” Ian nodded, forcing himself to breathe and remember that this day was not about his feelings for Mickey. This was about painting his apartment. Nothing more; it couldn’t be. “You want the brush or the roller?” He asked then, picking both up from the floor. Mickey reached for the roller without really feeling the need to say anything, and Ian kept the brush, bending over a little bit and dipping the very tip into the red color before walking over to the corner of the room and starting to paint right against the tape as Mickey started up in the middle, laying the color on thick.

 

Both of the young men started painting in a completely comfortable silence, the only sound in the room being the slight one of the traffic slipping in through the crack in the window that they had kept open to let out some of the paint fumes. After a few minutes, Ian had painted a pretty good portion of the wall, enough to guess how it would all end up turning out once it was finished. He let his hand drop to his side as he took a few steps backwards, tilting his head slightly to the side as he looked at the color.

 

“You know… maybe it won’t be so bad” He spoke thoughtfully, earning himself a slight chuckle out of Mickey.

 

“Fucking told you, man. It’s gonna look fine” Mickey spoke, his gaze fixed onto the wall in front of him as he continued moving the roller up and down, watching the red color swallow piece by piece, covering the light grey that had been there previously. Ian shrugged a little bit, walking forwards to keep painting on his section of the wall; however, as he took the few steps, his foot was suddenly submerged into a thick, cold substance.

 

“Fuck!” At Ian’s loud curse, Mickey immediately spun around, the crease in between his eyebrows immediately flattening out, his mouth pulling up into a large grin as he saw Ian looking down at his bare foot, just about completely covered by the red paint, still resting a few feet above the tray. “You think this is fucking funny?” Ian asked, voice just about a growl as Mickey dug his teeth deep into his bottom lip, his arm folded onto his stomach as he seemingly fought extremely hard to keep himself from bursting out into laughter. “Mick, don’t fucking laugh, alright? Don’t” Ian tried, but it was no use.

 

Pretty soon, Mickey had dropped his roller down onto the brown paper, both of his hands clutched over his stomach as he all but doubled over in laughter, the breathy sound loud inside of the room. Ian sighed loudly, picking his foot out of the paint and placing it onto the bare paper outside of it, not seeing any other options at that very moment. He could feel his face turn the exact color of said paint as Mickey continued laughing, still folded in half, tears most likely pouring from his eyes in amusement.

 

The slightly older man was showing no signs of calming down any time soon, and it didn’t take all that long before Ian had to bite his own lip in amusement, his lips pulling upwards. Not because of the red paint covering his foot - it felt fucking disgusting - but he had never seen Mickey laugh like that; actually, he had probably only seen him laugh at all a handful of times. It was so cute.

 

“I’m sorry, man. I’m sorry. It’s just…” Mickey spoke once he had gathered up enough strength to stand back up straight; however, he was soon back to laughing his ass off as he looked down at Ian’s foot. “You’re - you’re so fucking clumsy” By now their eyes were connected, Mickey’s lips tightly pressed together, tears pouring from his eyes, his entire body shaking with suffocated laughter. “You’re a mess”

 

Ian raised his eyebrows, both men’s mouths tugged up into grins by now. Before he could really overthink it all too much, Ian had dropped his brush down onto the brown paper and placed his flat palm down into the red paint before straightening up again, walking over to Mickey.

 

“No” Mickey shook his head, still holding some of the laughter like a little kid despite the fact that he was pushing thirty. “No, Ian. I’m serious” He backed away, Ian following after with every step, neither of them quite able to hide the laughter bubbling up in their throats at this entire thing, however childish it may be.

 

Ian finally trapped Mickey against the freshly painted wall, the back of his white wife-beater surely turning completely red as Ian placed his flat, paint-covered hand against his upper chest, some of the color ending up on the collar of the shirt.

 

“Now you’re a mess too” Ian spoke, neither of them smiling anymore. The game was over. The air in the room was no longer playful or childish - it was tense. In the best possible way. Mickey swallowed roughly, staring up into the deep green eyes that were searching his own. His hands had landed onto Ian’s hips for support, thumbs slipping in under the black v neck he had on, his skin softer than Mickey ever could have imagined.

 

Ian’s hand was still placed flatly onto Mickey’s chest, both of them incredibly aware of the sparks traveling in between them; the need. When Mickey had thought about Ian in the past - thought about his lips, his eyes, or pretended it was his cock inside of his ass rather than some of his own fingers - he had never imagined it to be like this. Mickey would never have been able to imagine this intensity, this feeling in his heart and the way his stomach literally felt as if it was filled with butterflies. A few of the red strands of Ian’s hair had dropped down from his head, hanging down over his forehead; Mickey couldn’t help but take his right hand off of his hip to reach up and brush them back, Ian letting him do so without breaking the eye contact in between them.

 

Mickey wasn’t quite sure that he remembered how to breathe in this moment.

 

“Ian?” All he got in response was a slight, dark hum as he placed his hand back onto Ian’s hip, daring to slip his fingers just a little bit more underneath his shirt, craving feeling even more of the warm, soft skin. Drunk on how perfect it felt - how perfect it all felt. Having Ian here. This close. “Please kiss me”

 

Mickey barely had time to finish the last word before Ian did just that, dipping in for a surging kiss, another low hum sounding in the base of his throat as he slid his hand up to the back of Mickey’s neck instead, spreading out the red color - not that either of them cared or even noticed in this moment. Ian’s nose was smashed into Mickey’s cheek, their chests pressed together, keeping them as close as they could possibly come. Mickey bunched Ian’s shirt to sit around his waist so that he could wrap his arms around his torso as they explored each other’s mouths, gently sliding their warm tongues over one another’s, heads spinning and stomachs turning with this perfect moment.

 

After a minute or two, Ian finally pulled away, both men breathless as they leaned their foreheads against each other, neither opening their eyes. Mickey parted his lips again, his tongue sliding along his bottom one as he came to a realization. It was them now. Together.

 

“Maybe _we’re_ a mess”

**Author's Note:**

> I never have a ton of time to write on sundays, so I know this is short but I hope that it's somewhat good and fluffy anyway! <3


End file.
